A Savage Love
by Roniturtle
Summary: Raphael has been infected with a drug that has him losing control. Can his brothers help him before he does something he'll regret. Some T-cest, violence and blood. Attempted rape. Nope, still don't own them.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, time for another story, please review.

Ch 1 Awakenings

"Raph?" Leo's voice sounded far away. "Raph, can you hear me?"

Raph let out a moan as he attempted to open his eyes.

"Donnie I think he's waking up." Mikey said, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Come on Raph," Leo coaxed, "Time to open your eyes."

Raph moaned again and slowly began to open his eyes, he blinked against the bright light until Leo's face finally came into focus. Leo smiled down at him, a look of relief on his face.

"Finally," He breathed. "How do you feel?"

Raph let out a small groan and stared up into Leo's eyes. He continued to look at Leo as he struggled to sit up. "Um, slightly dizzy." Raph said as he put his hand on his head. "What happened?" He looked around and noticed he was in Donnie's lab and laying on the table.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Donnie's face now came into view.

"Uh, we were fighting the foot, right?"

"That sums it up." Mikey said as he stared at his brother, his face still showing a look of concern. "Will he be okay Donnie?"

"Should be," Donnie responded. "The blood samples I took earlier doesn't show any complications but just to make sure whatever Tiger Claw gave him had no lingering effects, I'll take another sample." With that Donnie went to a table and picked up a hypodermic needle and proceeded to take blood out of Raph's arm.

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Donnie said as he walked over to his equipment.

"You just stay here and rest Raph," Leo told him, "I'm sure you'll be back to your old self in no time." Leo stood up and was about to leave when Raph grabbed his arm.

"Um," Leo looked back at him perplexed, "Did you need something?" Leo asked as Raph continued to stare at him.

Raph shook his head and released his arm. "Uh...no...sorry, uh, just...uh...thanks." He said as he attempted to understand why he grabbed Leo's arm.

"How about I make you some soup?" Mikey offered.

"Yeah, uh thanks Mike," Raph said, still feeling somewhat confused. "Sounds great."

Leo and Mikey walked out of the room while Raph watched them leave. A few minutes later, Mikey returned carrying a small bowl of chicken noodle soup, Raph gratefully accepted it and began to eat, all the while watching the door to the lab.

"Uh, where's Leo?" He asked.

"Talking with Master Splinter." Mikey replied. "So what do you remember?"

"Not much." Raph replied while he ate. "I remember we were fighting the foot bots along with Tiger Claw, Xever and Rahzar, and then I heard someone call out to me."

"Yeah, that was Donnie."

"Okay, anyway, I turned to see someone behind me and the next thing I know I feel this pinch in my arm."

"Tiger Claw shot a dart at you." Donnie told him as he came over to him. "I think it was something Stockman cooked up to use on us," He began checking his pulse and looking into his eyes with a small penlight. "At least I don't see anything else, and your blood doesn't show any signs of the drug so just rest here for a few more hours and then you can go lay down in your room."

Donnie then got up and walked out of the lab leaving Mikey and Raph alone. "So that dart knocked me out huh?" Raph asked.

"Like a light bulb, dude." Mikey responded. "You were out for a whole day."

Raph handed him his bowl and laid back down. "I think I'll be okay after a nap."He said with a yawn.

Mikey nodded as he left the lab to go to the kitchen allowing Raph to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Cause for Concern

After Raph rested, he went to his room for the rest of the night, it was difficult to sleep, so many emotions seem to be running through his mind. He couldn't understand why he had been feeling so strange after he had waken and saw Leo, for some reason he didn't want him to leave his side but he couldn't understand why.

The next morning, he walked out of his room feeling hungry so he headed straight for the kitchen. Along the way, he met up with his Sensei.

"How are you feeling my son?" Splinter asked.

"Much better Sensei." He replied. "Did I miss practice?"

"Yes, but I will allow that considering all that you have been through." Splinter placed his paw on Raph's shoulder. "Go and get some breakfast, you may be at practice tonight with the rest of your brothers."

Raph nodded and walked into the kitchen. He saw Donnie and Mikey sitting at the table enjoying scrambled eggs and bacon. Mikey immediately got up and placed a plate in front of Raph.

"Been waiting for you to get up and join us dude." Mikey told him.

"Thanks Mike." Raph sat down and looked around. "Where's Leo?"

"In the dojo doing some extra practice." Donnie replied as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Did he already eat?" Raph asked.

Mikey and Donnie both looked at him in bewilderment. Most of the time Raph didn't care one way or the other if someone had or had not eaten. He would take his share and if there happened to be some left over and no one claimed it right away, he would be more then happy to eat it. "Snooze you lose." He had said more then enough times when someone complained he had taken their portion.

Donnie raised an eye ridge at his question. "Yeah, he ate already."

"Why do you want to know?" Mikey asked him.

Raph shrugged. "Just want to make sure and leave some for him incase he didn't have any." Raph responded. In truth, he wasn't sure why he cared if Leo ate or not, he just had a need to want to go and find him, and after he finished eating, he went to the dojo.

He stood in the door way of the dojo and watched as his older brother swiped his katanas through the air. His feet moved along like they had wings and he seem to dance smoothly from one end of the room to the other. For some reason, Raph could not take his eyes off him. And what was worse, he felt a growing need to want to be with him and touch him. He felt his mouth begin to salivate and a burning sensation growing in his gut.

Leo stopped what he was doing and looked over to where Raph currently stood and smiled at him. "Hey Raph." Leo smiled, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," He responded, trying to shake the strange feelings that had come over him. "Wanna spar?"

"You feel up to it?"

"Sure." Raph shrugged. "If you don't mind losing to me."

Leo laughed. "Oh you think I'm gonna go easy on you just because of what happened last night?"

Raph walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed his sais. "I wanna spar Leo, not dance." He turned and faced him as they prepared to do battle. His eyes had a look of determination.

They walked around in a circle sizing each other up. After a few moments, Raph ran toward Leo and jumped at him, Leo easily dodge his attack and then kicked him in the back as he went by him. Raph turned and skidded to a halt. He frowned at Leo as they once again began to walk in a circle. This time Leo charged toward Raph, his katanas up and ready.

Raph met Leo head on and their battle went on for several seconds. Metal clashed as their sparing continued. But as they sparred, Raph became more aggressive toward Leo, his swipes somewhat clumsy but fierce. As Leo dodge one swipe after another, he began to notice Raph becoming more frienzed with his attacks.

"What's up with you Raph?" Leo questioned as Raph suddenly and aggressively threw a punch at Leo.

Instead of answering, Raph let out a growl, threw his sais on the floor and jumped at Leo. Surprised by the sudden attack, Leo was suddenly pushed onto the floor by Raph.

"Raph!?" Leo yelled as he attempted to block sudden punches coming furiously from his brother. "What are you doing!?"

Raph didn't answer. His eyes had a wild and crazy look in them. Leo attempted to grab his wrist and stop him from pummeling him, but Raph's punches were too wild and going everywhere and he was roaring loudly.

"Raph!" Leo screamed as he tried to block the attack and get his brother's attention, "Stop, Please!"

Splinter and the other turtles, hearing Leo's yells, came running into the dojo and quickly pulled Raph off Leo. While Donnie and Mikey aided Leo, Splinter grabbed Raph, who was still thrashing about, and placed a finger on a pressure point in Raph's neck.

Immediately, Raph went stiff and fell to the floor. Splinter released Raph after he was sure he was calmed, helped him sit up. Raph blinked at his brothers who were sitting in front of him, staring at him in utter shock. He noticed Donnie and Mikey were on either side of Leo who was bruised and bleeding and holding his stomach in pain.

"Raph!?" Donnie looked at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Raph blinked at his brothers in confusion. He looked around the dojo as if seeing it for the first time. "I...I don't know." He whispered. He looked at Leo and frowned. "Leo?" He reached out to try and touch him but Leo flinched away.

"Raphael." Splinter said as he helped him get to his feet. Raph grimaced as he placed a hand on his head which was throbbing in pain. "Do you remember what you were doing?"

"I thought Leo and I were sparring." Raph answered. "I don't remember anything else." He looked at Leo who was groaning and slowly getting to his feet with the help of the others.

"Leo?" Raph said looking at him with concern. "I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked around at his brothers and Sensei. "I...I don't know what happen."

Leo took a deep breath and place a hand on his bruised cheek, "Don't worry about it Raph." He told him as he began to limp away with his arm around Donnie's shoulder, "Maybe you still need more rest." Donnie led Leo out of the dojo and to the lab so Donnie could take care of Leo's cuts and bruises.

After several minutes, Raph walked out to the living room to sit and attempt to watch TV. His mind reeling from what had transpired. Leo looked at him like he was some monster. Like he was afraid of him, and Raph just couldn't understand what he had done and why. Mikey eventually joined him and the two spent the next few hours just relaxing and watching some silly cartoons Mikey picked.

As the two sat, Raph noticed Leo, now bandaged, and Donnie had come out of the lab and were talking quietly regarding some sort of schematic Donnie had recently drawn, they sat at the opposite end of the couch not paying attention to what was on the TV. Every now and then, Raph noticed, Leo would put his hand on Donnie's shoulder and at one point Leo leaned in and both he and Donnie would begin to giggle.

As Mikey watched the TV, his eyes widen when he heard a low growl emanating from his red banded brother. He turned to look at Raph and realized he was watching their other two brothers angrily.

"Dude." Mikey looked at Raph in shock. "Did you just...growl?"

"What!" Raph exploded back at him. "NO!" Raph stood up. "Shut up!"

Donnie and Leo looked up when they heard Raph's sudden yelling. Raph gave them a glare before walking away toward his room leaving the others in complete confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thank you to those who reviewed. This chapter will have hints of T-cest but nothing too bad. Once again, don't like don't read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 3 A Dawning.

Sleep did not come easy to Raph and it was long after everyone had gone to bed that Raph got up to walk the lair. He felt angry, confused and frustrated, more so then usual. Even though Mikey had tried to coax him out of his room, he had refused and missed supper, so he went to the kitchen figuring that having some food might help him figure out what was going on with him. As he sat at the table snacking on a sandwich, his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day, "what had happened in the dojo?" He wondered.

He knew he had started hitting Leo, but only because when he finally calmed down he saw Leo all bruised and bloody. But what made him go all angry? Nothing made sense. He remembered enjoying sparring with his brother. It had been fun, then the adrenaline started, he remembered getting all excited, everything getting intense, then he vaguely remembered feeling a need to have Leo submit to him. Wanting him to just stop fighting and..Raph sighed deeply..he remembered how angry he felt that Leo would not stop fighting.

Raph shook his head, and why did he get so angry at seeing Leo and Donnie together?He couldn't understand why he had gotten upset at watching them. Donnie and Leo were going over a new tech Donnie was working on. It was nothing unusual and it should not have meant anything to him. But for some reason he had felt some strange emotion. Was it...jealousy?

Raph shook his head, he couldn't be...jealous. Could he? Why he would be jealous of his brothers? They were BROTHERS after all. It made no sense. He loved all his brothers equally. Didn't he? And he would never look at any of his brothers as other then...brothers, right? He wondered. Raph rubbed a hand over his tired face and got up to go back to bed. As he walked back to his room, he couldn't help but take a glance at Leo's room.

Against his better judgement, he walked over to his brother's room and very slowly and very quietly opened the door. He walked in and looked at the sleeping turtle. He was on his side, his shell to the door. Raph walked closer to him and reached out to touch him.

Leo's gentle breathing was calming to Raph and he gently ran a finger down along his brother's arm. He felt his heart pound rapidly in his head, his mouth watered and the burning sensation in his gut was beginning again. He felt himself wanting to desperately bend down and kiss his brother. He licked his lips in anticipation but fought against it.

Leo let out a soft hum in his sleep and slowly turned on to his shell. Raph had an urge to touch his face and lips. He ghosted his fingers over Leo, gently, carefully rubbing the cheek he had inadvertently bruised. His hand made it's way down from Leo's neck to his plastron, as his fingers gently caressed him, Raph's breathing became anxious and his eyes wondered all over his brother's body. He drank in the form of his sleeping brother. The gentle curve of his neck, the muscles on his arms. "Damn," He thought to himself, as he continued to stare at his brother form, how he just wanted to get on top of him and take him, make him his.

He slowly slid the blanket further down his brother's legs, uncovering Leo's lower plastron, his hand so needing to touch just in between his legs. He gulped heavily and paused his hand over his brother's groin. He wanted to taste him, force Leo to submit to him and claim him. As he studied his brother, he felt himself grow hard and a desperate need of wanting to get in between his brother's legs and begin to thrust into him began to overwhelm him. His fingers trembled as they hovered above Leo's groin, so close to his slit that he could just shove them right in and prep him. He let out a shuddering breath and fought the urge that was growing in him.

Leo suddenly let out a low moan and his head began to move back and forth. His eyes slowly blinked opened as a strange sense of a presence being in his room over came him. He sat up quickly feeling somewhat terrified and anxious. He looked around and noticed his door was open slightly. As his eyes adjusted to the dark and he managed to calm his breathing, he noticed his blanket was on the floor and he had a sensation that he had been touched by someone.

He looked around his room one more time before getting up and walking over to his door. He stepped out into the hall and took a quick look around to see if anyone was out there but he saw nothing. As he was just about to go back into his room and close his door, he could've sworn he heard the sound of a door across the hall and to his left closing quietly. His head turned and looked at Raph's door. He frowned before closing his door and going back to bed.

As he laid down, he couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the thought of someone being in his room, and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure it had been Raph. He gently touched the bruise on his cheek and let out a shaky breath. He got up one more time, made his way over to his door and locked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Getting Anxious.

The clock read 6:00 am when a loud knocking on his door woke him up. He groaned angrily and moaned into his pillow.

"WHAT!" Raph yelled at the closed door.

"Geez dude." Mikey opened the door and poked his head in. "Why do you always have to be so angry in the morning?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night Mikey." Raph snapped as he rolled over onto his shell and glared up at him. "What do you want anyway?" He snarled.

"Master Splinter wants you up and joining us in the dojo for morning practice." He told him as he left his room, shutting the door behind him before he could hear his brother's angry protest he was sure would follow.

Raph laid back down and huffed. He had another night of very little sleep. He felt like his emotions were running wild and he didn't understand why he couldn't control them. He thought about what he had done last night. Sneaking into his brother's room, he thought about the feelings that had run through him. Touching him, feeling a need and want to force himsefl on his brother. He sat up and shook his head.

"No." He told himself, "I am not feeling like this." He let out a small sigh and got out of bed. "There has to be something else going on here." He thought. As he walked out of his room and toward the dojo, he decided he'd let it go for now, do what he could to focus on getting through the day and maybe speak with Donnie later about the strange emotions that were running through him.

He walked into the dojo and stopped just inside as he saw Leo and Donnie sparring, and once again that strange feeling of jealousy came over him. He wanted to desperately step in between his two brothers and force Donnie away from Leo. He suddenly had a need to protect Leo and take him away from their other brothers.

Raph gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and took a calming breath, he turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly trying to will away the emotions that were running through him. He had to stay focus and not let the weird feelings that were going through him take control. As he turned his head back to Leo and Donnie, he saw Leo flip Donnie over his shoulder, thus ending the sparring.

Leo helped Donnie up and they bowed to each other. Leo then turned toward his other brothers and Raph saw a strange look of emotions cross his brother's face as his gaze set on him. Leo then quickly turned his head toward his Sensei and gave him his full attention. But Raph had seen Leo's face and he knew, much to his shame and regret, Leo knew he had been in his room.

Raph looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed for what he had done. When Leo looked at him, Raph was sure he saw a mix of fear, anger and uncertainty cross his brother's features, and it pained him to have seen it. Raph swallowed as he made his way over to where his brothers knelt in front of their Sensei, he knelt next to Mikey, who was next Donnie, thus making Raph furthest away from Leo. But as he bowed in respect to his Sensei, his eye glanced over to Leo and he decided he would do what he could to make things right.

"My Sons." Splinter began. "Today we will work on your katas. I want you to start with the basic kata and work your way to the current one."

"Hai Sensei." The four turtles chorused. They went to work, getting up and staying in line doing kata after kata. The hour went by fast and eventually they were dismissed and allowed to get breakfast and go do their own thing.

While they sat and ate, Donnie looked at Leo. "So Leo," He started, "Are we going on patrol tonight?" He asked. Both Mikey and Raph looked toward the leader.

Leo looked over toward Raph quickly and then back to Donnie. "Not tonight Don," He told them. "Let's have one more night of rest." Donnie quickly took the hint and after finishing his breakfast, went to his lab. Mikey went over to the living room to play video games, Leo went to the dojo to do extra practice and Raph decided he would go to his room and try to catch up on some much needed sleep.

But his sleep was filled with strange dreams. Erotic dreams that had him moaning and groaning in need. When he awoke, he was covered in sweat and his cock was hard and aching. He quickly jerked himself off and then ran to the bathroom for a much needed shower. As he stood in the shower, letting the warm water run over him, he thought back to the dreams that were now beginning to plague him.

*Lemon*

Both dreams had started out the same way, with him walking into Leo's room as he had done the night before, but in one dream, as he began to touch his brother, Leo awoke and brought Raph down on top of him. Their mouths pressed firmly against each other and Raph eventually got in between his brother's legs and began to thrust into him, and Leo enjoyed every minute of it, begging for more. But in the next dream, Leo had fought Raph, demanding he get out of his room. Raph ended up forcing himself on Leo even though Leo had tried to push him off. It disgusted Raph that in this dream, the more Leo fought him, the more excited he got and the sex only became more enjoyable the more Leo kicked and thrashed his legs. His dream had him hitting Leo, holding him down, biting and forcing him to submit as he came inside him time and time again, and his dream self had loved it.

*End of Lemon*

As Raph stood in the shower, replaying the dreams over and over in his mind, the thought of him forcing himself on his brother began to make his body ache again, only this time there was a growing inferno inside of him, and slowly, a thousand emotions seem to swell with in him, rising from the depths of his soul and making its way out of every part of him.

Raph grabbed his head and the next thing he knew, his mouth opened and he let out a loud roar. He fell to his knees and smashed his fist against the tiled wall. As the throbbing pain in his hand brought him back to reality, the bathroom door opened and his brothers and Sensei came rushing in, questions flying from their mouths.

"Raph?" Donnie voice cut through the haze he was feeling. "Are you okay?"

"Dude!" Mikey yelled out. "What did you do to yourself?"

"My son?" Splinter walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "What has happened?"

Only Leo stood back and watched, his eyes filled with fear and concern. He watched as the others gathered around Raph and tried to help.

"I...I"m okay." Raph insisted while his whole body trembled. "I...I just fell."

Mikey got Raph a towel and, after turning off the water, helped him out of the tub, Donnie took his trembling hand and began to inspect it.

"Why don't you come with me to the lab and I'll check your hand to make sure it's not broken." He told him as they walked out of the bathroom, Mikey followed leaving Leo and Splinter in the bathroom.

Splinter noticed Leo had walked over to the bathtub and was inspecting the side wall. "He didn't fall Sensei." Leo told him as his hand rubbed the spot where a hole now was. "He smashed the wall with his hand...in anger." He looked up at Splinter, the look of fear and concern in his eyes showing clearly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 A Monstrous Mutation.

At the lab, Donnie looked Raph's hand over, he had Raph move his fingers and after a few more tests, he determined it had not been broken but he had definitely bruised the knuckles so he decided to wrap his hand.

As Raph sat there, allowing Donnie to exam the damage, his stomach suddenly let out a loud growl.

"Man, I'm hungry." Raph said.

"Well, it is after nine in the evening." Mikey told him, Raph looked up at him in surprise. He'd been asleep almost all day? "You missed dinner again." Mikey was saying. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"Yeah," Raph sighed out. "that would be great Mike, thanks."

When Mikey ran out of the lab, Raph turned toward Donnie, a look of desperation in his eyes. "Donnie?" His genius brother looked up at him. "You checked the dart after I got hit with it right?" He asked him.

"I did Raph," Donnie finished taping Raph's hand and stood up, he walked over to a closet where he kept a variety of samples in jars, he pulled out one jar that had a small arrow like thing inside. He brought it over to Raph and showed him the small dart that had done so much to him. "I've looked it over and checked whatever is on it, but I haven't been able to determine exactly what the chemicals are and what they do." Donnie was telling him.

"I think I know." Raph responded as Donnie looked at him questioningly. "I'm losing control over my emotions Donnie." Raph told him and proceeded to tell him about the strange feelings that have been growing inside him since he awoke a few nights back in the lab. "Ever since I saw Leo when I first woke up, I keep having strange feelings toward him, I...I keep wanting to do things to him...bad things." Raph looked away, feeling guilt and shame at the dreams that burned in his mind.

Donnie looked at his brother closely. "Alright Raph, I'll look over the chemicals and your blood samples again." He told him as he laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

Mikey came back into the lab and handed Raph a bowl full of spaghetti with extra meatballs. Raph looked at the plate and he felt his mouth begin to drool. "Looks good Mike, thanks." He said as he gratefully took the food.

"Raph," Donnie looked at him from his computer. "Why don't you stay in here tonight and sleep."

"Why should he do that?" Mikey asked.

"He hasn't been feeling good Mikey," Donnie told him. "I just want to observe him," He smiled up at his younger brother. "Nothing to be concerned about but I just want to make sure everything's okay."

Mikey looked at him strangely and nodded before going off to enjoy some TV time.

Raph agreed to stay in the lab as Donnie requested. He felt it might be better for him anyway as that would keep him from Leo. He finished his food and walked out to the kitchen to put his bowl and fork away, as he did he saw Leo across the way coming out of the dojo. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours. Leo could see Raph wanted to say something to him and Raph could see the look of concern in his brothers eyes. After several seconds, both reluctantly turned their eyes away from each other and went on to do whatever they were going to.

Three hours later, Donnie was pouring over his notes and working on some new information based on what Raph had told him. Raph was attempting to sleep on the small cot on the other side of the lab. Earlier, as Donnie had been going over his notes, a sudden thought had come over him. He realized Raph had been complaining about his emotions running wild and feeling out of control. He picked up the dart and began running a different batch of test.

As he did, at the far end of the room where Raph laid, a strange feeling was coming over the not so sleeping turtle. He was tossing and turning, groaning and moaning and his whole body felt like he was on fire. His eyes shot open when a sudden pain shot threw his middle, he gripped his sheets and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Every part of him felt like he was going to burst and slowly he felt his body begin to change. His arms and legs grew thicker, his hands grew and his fingers got longer. His body grew a few inches longer and teeth became fangs. His beak grew longer and his head became more round and longer. As this change came over him, his mind became lost to him and he no longer knew who or what he was. He only had one thing, or rather one turtle, on his mind.

As Donnie continued to go over this new information, it became clear to him that the drugs Stockman used were reacting to the chemicals in Raph's brain and he mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. He had quickly realized he needed to make a cure before it got worse. But as he continued to mix chemicals, a sudden low growl from behind him had his skin crawling with goosebumps. Donnie turned in time to see a rather large looking lizard type creature coming at him, his large fist barreling down on him. Before Donnie could protect himself, he was picked up and thrown across the room, smashing into one of his cabinets hard.

Donnie shook his head and blinked several times to try and clear the cobwebs forming in his mind. He attempted to get up but the creature came at him again. With his large fist coming down on top of him, stunned and unable to move, Donnie cried out as he was once again picked up over the creature's head and brought down on the floor, HARD! He felt the large fist grabbing him again just before losing conscious.

As the creature threatened to lift the unconscious turtle again, the lab door opened and a loud yell caused the creature to stop what he was doing and charge.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Finding a Cure.

Leo had been attempting to meditate, but his mind was full of concern over his brother. He had tried to sleep but that also was difficult for him as he thought back to what his brother might be going though. After about three hours of tossing and turning and trying to get into a comfortable meditative position, he let out an exasperated sigh and decided he would go and speak with Raph.

Mikey had told him Raph was going to be sleeping in the lab this night as he was not feeling well, according to Donnie, so Leo figured now was as good as time as ever to have a little talk and figure out what was going on. He wondered if Donnie would be able to assist in checking him out as he was unaware of the real reason Raph was in the lab.

As he walked out of his room and down the hall, a sudden loud banging noise from inside the lab had him running toward the room in great concern. When he heard a loud cry from his purple banded brother, he felt his stomach turn to lead as memories from what happened the other day between him and Raph came back to him and he feared for his genius brother's life. Without hesitation, he opened the door and yelled out in fright at the sight of the large lizard turtle like creature about to attack Donnie.

He had no time to react, before he could even attempt to stop the large creature, the thing turned two large fists toward him and with a power that even out did The Shredder, brought them down upon the young turtle with great force. The last thing Leo saw was stars behind his eye lids as he crumpled to the floor with a groan.

The commotion in the lab awoke Mikey and Splinter, and as they came toward the open lab door, the first thing they saw was the usually pristine lab in shambles. The second thing was Donatello laying in a heap on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from his head and face and bruises covered his whole body.

"Donatello!" Splinter cried out as he and Mikey knealt beside him. "My son, what has happened?"

Donnie let out a groan as his father placed his hand underneath his head and slowly cradled his body. "Michelangelo, get a cold wash cloth and a bowl with water." He instructed.

Mikey did as he was told and ran to the kitchen. As he gathered the supplies, it dawned on him that Leo and Raph were no where to be seen and he was sure the commotion would have been heard by them as well, especially since Raph had supposedly been in the lab asleep. He ran back to the lab and aided his father in getting the unconscious Donnie to his lab table and gently setting him down. Splinter began to place the cool wash cloth over Donnie's head and clean him up as best he could.

While Splinter attended to Donnie, Mikey looked around the room in hopes of determining what had happened. He ran to the other side of the lab where the cot was kept and his eyes widen when he saw the cot and sheets had been torn to shreds. He then ran out of the lab and toward Leo's room, but his room was empty. Mikey began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered what had transpired between his two older brothers. He wondered if his brothers had gotten into a fight again and this time Donnie had gotten caught in the middle.

He ran back to the lab and saw Donnie was beginning to wake up. He was still very groggy and dazed but attempted to speak.

"Donatello, what has happened?" Splinter asked eagerly.

"Raph..." Donnie gasped. "Dart...monster..."He tried to sit up. "Antidote..." He pointed over toward the table he had been sitting at mixing chemicals.

"Lay still my son." Splinter told him. "Michelangelo, do you have any idea what he is talking about?"

"Not really Sensei," Mikey tapped his chin. "Maybe Raph went all crazy like and attacked him." He suddenly put a hand to his mouth as he gasped.

Splinter looked at him curiously. "What is it Michelangelo?"

"Leo's missing Sensei." He told him sounding anxious. "I can't find him anywhere!" He ran to the table and looked at the chemicals that had yet to be mixed. "I wonder if Donnie's trying to tell us that the dart crazy scientist Stockman made up and Tiger Claw used on Raph made him turn into a monster and he grabbed Leo?!"

Mikey looked back at Donnie. "Is that what you're trying to tell us D?" Mikey asked him.

Donnie gave him a thumbs up signal before collapsing back on the table. Splinter walked over to Mikey and watched as Mikey quickly went to work putting chemical after chemical into a beaker in an attempt to finish making the antidote.

"Michelangelo" Splinter began. "I don't think..."

"Hold on Sensei," Mikey interrupted. "I got this." He told him as Splinter took a couple of steps back, just in case.

The chemicals mixed and Mikey quickly grabbed a hypodermic needle, he filled it carefully as he had seen it done by Donnie many times before. He then ran to the dojo and grabbed his Nun-chucks and placed them in his belt. Now that he was ready, he turned to his Sensei. "I'll find Leo and Raph Master Splinter," He said as he walked toward the turnstiles.

"Be careful my son." Splinter told him. After he left, Splinter said a silent prayer in hopes that the antidote his youngest created did not do more harm then good.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I've had the whole day off, in between taking care of children, so I've gone ahead and finished the rest of the story. Just one more chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

Ch 7 Fighting the Beast Inside.

Leo's head lolled to one side as he slowly regained his senses. He could feel himself being carried in strong muscular arms that had a tight grip on his body. He felt a dull ache behind his eyes and a coppery taste in his mouth. His arms were spread out to his sides and his head was leaned back against the top of his shell. He groaned as he blinked his eyes open and slowly lifted his head to look up at the creature that was carrying him.

As Leo looked up, the creature looked down at him and tighten his hold, one hand tightened on his right thigh and the other around his right armpit tightened against his chest. Leo brought his hands up weakly and pushed against the creature's chest in an attempt to push himself off the large beast but the creature only tightened his hold some more and growled down at him.

As Leo stared up in horror at the face, he suddenly realized that the creatures eyes were green, an emerald green much like his brother...Raph? Leo gasped as he realized it was Raph who this creature was and it was Raph who had attacked both him and Donnie.

Leo now knew this was going to require extreme measures, mustering all his strength, he suddenly jerked his left knee up with full force and smacked Raph in the cheek. With a loud roar, Raph suddenly dropped Leo and staggered back. Leo landed on his feet and moved quickly away from him. He faced his brother and took a fighting stance as he readied for retaliation.

"Sorry Raph." Leo said, taking deep breaths to try and gain his energy back. "But this has to end now." He watched as Raph steady himself and looked back at him. He snarled and ground his teeth together in rage and charged at Leo, fist raised and swinging.

At first, Leo was determined to face his brother head on in hand to hand combat, but as his brother charged forward, he suddenly thought better of it and dodge him. He suddenly wished he had his katanas with him but since he had been attempting to sleep, they had been put away in the dojo.

"Raph!" He attempted to communicate with him. "What the hell happened to you?" His brother charged at him again. "Please Raph." Leo said as he dodge a swing of one of the large fist. "Let me help you."

Raph let out a loud roar and charged one last time toward Leo, he leaped in the air and brought his full weight on Leo who had attempted to dodge him again but this time, Raph had spread his large arms and caught Leo within them. He brought his entire weight down on his brother and landed on top of him hard causing the wind to be knocked out of Leo.

Leo groaned as Raph quickly got himself up and grabbed Leo, throwing him over his shoulder and continued his way futher down into the sewer tunnels. As Leo hung limply over his brother's shoulders, he wondered briefly if his other brother was okay and if he had any idea what had happened to Raph and how he got this way.

"Raph." Leo groaned out. "What...are...you doing?" He gasped out as he attempted to push himself off his brother's shoulder, but the action only caused his head to swim. "Please...Raph." Leo said weakly. "What...do you ...want?" He choked out.

Raph walked a little further on before he suddenly threw Leo from off his shoulder and forced him on his shell. Leo landed with a hard hit and he let out another loud groan. He attempted to get up again but Raph pushed him back down on the ground and proceed to pry his legs apart.

Leo's eyes widen in shock as he realized what it was his brother was attempting to do. "Raph," He cried out. "No, don't please." He attempted to grab his brother's wrist and get his feet against Raph's chest to push him off. "Don't do this Raph!" Leo yelled as he tried to muster his strength to fight his brother.

Finally, he managed to get his feet firmly pressed against Raph's chest and gave a hard shove which sent the much larger turtle creature reeling backwards. Leo watched as Raph fell back and landed on his ass, his eyes widen in fear as Raph let out a loud feral scream and suddenly jumped up and charged at him, fist swinging wildly.

Leo wasted no time in trying to get around his brother as Raph continued to act like a raging animal. But as he attempted to get around, Raph tried to grab at him forcing Leo to back himself into a corner of the wall. As Raph advanced menacingly, Leo looked around trying to figure away around without getting smashed by Raph's large fist, but his hulking form seemed to loam over him like a huge immovable mountain over a small village. And Leo felt sure he would crumble to dust once Raph's unstable emotions cascaded down on top of him.

Finally, after long exhausting moments of trying to dodge his brother's fist and pleading with him to stop, Leo closed his eyes and let out a loud yell. "RAPHAEL!" He commanded. He figured if Raph was not going to listen to his brother, maybe he would listen to his leader. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" As Leo hoped. Raph stopped and stared at him. "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Leo continued in the most loud leader like voice he had. "THAT IS AN ORDER!" Raph actually started to shrink back a bit and move slowly away from him.

Leo stood as tall as he could and moved toward Raph, he kept his eyes hard and his voice firm. "I want to help you Raph." Leo continued as he moved toward his brother. "But you MUST do what I say." As he forced Raph to back up, he could hear splashing sounds coming from the tunnel and Mikey's voice calling out to them.

"Leo? Raph?" Mikey called out. "Where are you dudes?"

Leo quickly looked over to where the voice was coming from. He held his hand up as Mikey came around the corner.

"Holy Chalupa!" Mikey exclaimed at the sight of his red banded brother. "Is that Raph!?" He called out. He looked at Leo and was relived to see he was somewhat unharmed.

"Yes," Leo replied. "Move slowly Mikey, he doesn't know what he's doing."

Leo watched Raph as Mikey came closer to them holding up the shot. "Is that the antidote?" Leo questioned as he watched Mikey out of the corner of his eye. "How's Donnie?"

"It's the antidote, I think," Mikey responded unsure, "And, um, yeah, Donnie's okay, Sensei's taking care of him."

"Good, sneak up on him carefully and don't move too fast," Leo instructed, "Just try to stay out of his line of sight, I'll try to keep his focus on me."

Mikey moved slowly, holding the needle up and ready to jab into his brother while Leo kept Raph's eye's on him. As he got closer he accidently stepped on a rock and got Raph's attention. Raph turned his head and snarled at Mikey.

Mikey let out a cry of pain as Raph swung his massive arm out and around catching the younger turtle off guard and flung him across the tunnel, dropping the needle as he landed. Raph then turned toward Leo and flew at him. Concern for his brother took Leo's focus off Raph and onto Mikey as he watched him go flying. The next thing he knew, Leo was on the ground with Raph on top of him and attempting to get his legs apart.

"Mikey!" Leo called out as he tried to keep his brother from accomplishing his mission. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah bro." Mikey said as he sat up groaning. "I dropped the antidote."

"Well hurry up and find it!" Leo yelled as he struggled with Raph. "I don't want to be Raph's next play thing!"

Mikey looked about frantically trying to find the needle. "Just tell him you have a headache!" Mikey called out.

"You're not helping!" Leo yelled out as he pushed Raph again and tried to crawl away from him. "Just get that antidote!"

"Got it" He yelled triumphantly as he held up the needle. "Go ninja go ninja go!'

"MIKEY!" Leo screamed as he was grabbed by Raph and dragged backward on his plastron. Raph forced himself in between Leo's legs while he pressed his large hand down on Leo's back to keep the smaller turtle on his front. Leo's eye's went wide as he felt Raph's massive hands feeling around his tail. "Raphael!" Leo pleaded, trying to use his leader voice again. "Stop, you don't want to do this!" But this time, the commanding voice had no effect on the larger creature.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled as he jumped on top of Raph and jabbed the needle into his thick neck.

Raph turned around as the needled sunk deep into his large neck, he grabbed Mikey and threw him flying across the tunnel, He grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled the needle out. As he stared at it, his head began to swim and his eyes crossed. He fell forward as Leo turned to look at him in time to see his brother falling forward. Before he could get up, Raph landed on Leo's shell faced forward. Leo let out a grunt of pain as he felt his brother's weight crash hard on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Getting Back Raph.

The trek back to the lair was a difficult one with the two of them slightly injured and carrying Raph's heavy new form, but they eventually made it and got Raph back to the lab.

Mikey was happy to see Donnie up and doing better. His head was bandaged and his arm in a sling but he would be fine after a few days. After setting Raph on the lab table, Mikey ran up to him and gave him a big hug which Don was eager to return. He then quickly checked Mikey over, bandaging his head and left arm. Afterward, he went over to Leo and had him sit in a chair so he could give him a quick check up.

"Dude." Leo looked at him, "You look horrible. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine after a little rest," He looked into Leo's eyes with a small flashlight. "You don't look any better then last time, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay once I know Raph will be." He looked over to his red banded monster like brother. "When will we know if the antidote worked or not?" He asked.

"If Mikey mixed all the chemicals correctly, then anytime now."

As he allowed Donnie to bandage his head and put ointment on his scratches he looked over at Mikey in amazement. "You made the antidote?"

Mikey smiled feeling pretty pleased with himself. "Hey, when your as good as I am, it all just comes naturally." He replied with a smug smile.

"I just hoped you use the right measurements." Donnie said as he walked over to Raph and began looking him over.

"Umm..measurements?" Mikey said quietly to himself, feeling suddenly uneasy.

A few hours later, Mikey and Donnie awoke to the sound of moaning and watched as Raph slowly began to wake up, it had taken some time but slowly, Raph started to reverse back to his old mutant self.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out as he hugged Raphael. "It worked! It worked!"

"Easy Mikey." Donnie said as he gently removed Mikey from Raph's side. "Can you hear me Raph?"

"Uh...yeah," He looked up at his brothers in curiosity and then shock as he noticed the bandages, bruises and scratches on his younger brothers. "What happened?" He asked, "My head feels like someone used it for a test driving dummy."

"Wow Raph, it was amazing bro." Mikey told him. "It was like you hulked out or something."

Raph blinked at Mikey in confusion before turning to Donnie. "Maybe you should tell me Don." He requested as he rubbed his head and attempted to sit up.

"The drug in the dart mixed with the mutagen in your blood and made you go all savage like," He began. "It reduced you to your basic instincts and it slowly made you bigger, stronger, meaner and your emotions became uncontrollable." Donnie explained. "From what I can determine, the drug was created to try and make us, or any mutant, turn into a type of super soldier but due to the mutagen. it was unstable and instead turned you into..."Donnie paused as he tried to find the right words. "Well, basically what Mikey said...you hulked out."

Raph's eyes widen as he listen to Donnie's explanation. "Wow, that does sound kinda freaky." He laid back down as Mikey and Donnie both explained what had taken place the last few hours. "So are you saying that because I became a huge savage beast that I attempted to 'take' Leo and force myself on him in a way to make him submit to me? "Raph shook his head, "But why Leo?" He asked. "Why not one of you?"

"Because Leo is our leader, duh dude." Mikey told him as if it was obvious.

"Let's face it Raph, that has been something you've never really been able to accept." Donnie told him. "I mean, whenever Leo beats you at sparring, tells you what to do or even comes up with a plan that works," He pointed a finger at Raph. "You become jealous and angry." He watched as Raph suddenly turned very pale. "It's the nature of the beast Raph, and it happens in all of us, just this time, because of the drug, it all.. 'came out'... so to speak" Donnie said as he made quotation marks in the air. "And forcing Leo to submit to you in every _physical_ aspect, in your mind would make you top alpha male." He said stressing the word physical.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought back to the strange dreams and feelings he had been having regarding Leo. He opened his eyes and looked around the lab. "Where is Leo?"

"I advised him to go to his room and try to sleep but I think he went to speak with Sensei first." Donnie told him. "You should probably do the same thing." He advised. "Get some sleep I mean."

"Yeah, I will." Raph told him. "But first, I better go and speak with Leo," Raph sat up and looked at his brothers who looked at him with uncertainty. "I really should apologize to him." He explained. He looked at the other two with a guilty expression. "I guess I should say sorry to you guys as well. Huh?"

Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother again. "No worries bro." He told him, "We're been through worse and besides, we got you back to normal." Raph returned the hug and smiled into his brothers shoulder.

"It's okay Raph," Donnie told him as he patted his shoulder. "It wasn't you after all, but if you feel like beating anything up, go use the punching bag." He told him wincing as he moved his bandaged arm slightly.

Raph smiled weakly at Donnie's attempt at humor and slowly got up from the table, he still felt somewhat dizzy but managed to make his way over to the dojo where Splinter was meditating. Upon seeing his son, though, he quickly got up and went over to him.

"How are you feeling my son?" He asked as he place a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Raph looked away as he tried to figure out how to answer that question. "I, um, I think I'm okay, Sensei." He said with a tired look. "Have you seen Leo? I want to speak with him and maybe try to apologize to him."

Splinter smiled at him. "We spoke a while ago, I told him to go and rest, it has been a very trying night for us all and he looked rather...drained."

Raph nodded his head, bowed to his father, and made his way to the bedrooms, he stood in front of Leo's door, before he even knocked, Leo's voice beckoned to him.

"Come in Raph."

Raph blinked in confusion as he opened the door, he inspected the door as he stepped into the room. "You got a magic peephole on this door or something?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I heard you coming." Leo smiled at him wryly. He was on the floor on his tatami mat with candles around him. He had been meditating when he heard Raph's footsteps coming down the hall. He watched as Raph looked him up and down, his face filled with guilt and shame.

Leo's body was covered with more bruises and now had several scratches along his legs, mostly on his inner thighs. Raph sighed heavily and turned away, feeling ashamed of what he had done to Leo and his other brothers.

"I..uh...I wanted to come in and tell you I was sorry for what happened." He said without looking at him.

Leo stood up and walked over to him. He placed a hand on Raph's shoulder and made him look at him.

"It's okay Raph. Donnie explained what happened, it wasn't your fault." He smiled at his brother as their eyes met. "We're good Raph" He held his fist out. "Know that." They fist bumped and Raph turned to leave Leo's room.

"Um Leo." Raph turned back to him. "Just one more thing." Leo gasped as he was suddenly wrapped in his brother's arms in a tight hug. "Thank you Leo." He whispered. "For everything."

Leo smiled as he laid his head in the crook of Raph's neck. "Anytime Raph." He told him, as he returned the hug. "Anytime."

~End~

So that's the end, let me know what you think. New stories to come soon. Take care and peace.


End file.
